Ghost Stories (And Other Supernatural Theories)
by abrocks1234
Summary: An AU where the gang decide to visit the old schoolhouse, since it is being torn down soon. A terrified Jess, a good friend Amanda, a skeptical Willa, an interested Philby, an attracted-to-danger Maybeck, an easily-convincable Charlene, and a very, very, very eager Finn decide to find out for themselves if ghosts are honestly real. T for a fairly scary theme
1. Library

Dell Philby had always been interested in the supernatural and otherworldly happenings. Ghosts were his absolute favorite.

Most people would believe since he was smart, running for valedictorian actually, that he wouldn't believe in things like ghosts. But instead, he didn't know WHAT to think. Were they real? Were they not? He wasn't sure. There was no scientific proof, but he was still interested. So after school he would walk to the library and hang out in the horror aisles. He had been doing this since sixth grade.

But today was the first day he had seen someone new, sitting on a bench, reading Philby's favorite book, Otherworldly Observations. Right when Philby walked in, the boy looked up from the book and his face split into a wide grin.

"Hey! Dell Philby, right?"

A volunteer sitting at the front desk shushed him and returned to reading her book.

"Yeah, that's me," Philby whispered.

"I'm Finn, Whitman, I'm in your grade."

That's right, his face did seem familiar. He must have seen him in the halls of his school. "Oh," was all Philby could say.

"I hear you're running for valedictorian. That's pretty cool." Finn looked down at the book in his hands and chucked. "You must think all of this is pretty dumb, then. The ghost stuff."

"On the contrary, I find it rather fascinating. I study supernatural theories quite often, actually."

"You do?!" Finn gasped excitedly, earning another shush from Volunteer Lady. He lowered his voice and continued. "I've believed in ghosts since I was little, but everyone thinks I'm crazy."

What a weird kid, Philby thought. He wasn't used to people this outgoing, and for a senior in high school, Finn seemed very childlike. Philby didn't know what to think of him just yet.

"I have this theory," Finn continued, since Philby wasn't speaking. "You know the old schoolhouse a few blocks down from out school?"

"I've driven past that a few times, yeah," Philby nodded.

"It's going to be torn down soon, but I heard some weird stories. People think it's haunted."

Philby nodded. He's heard more than his fair share of ghost stories about that old schoolhouse, it's all anyone talks about when that's the topic of conversation. "Yes, that is the rumor going around, isn't it?"

"I want to go check it out for myself. My friends Jess and Amanda want to come along too." Finn flipped the page of the book. "I just want to be prepared. HEY!"

Volunteer Lady shushed him again, and Finn whispered. "You should come with us!"

Philby just blinked and stared back at the strange boy.

"You said you were into ghost things, right?"

"Supernatural theories, yeah."

"Well don't you think it would be fun to go see for ourselves?"

"If you have a death wish."

"What do you mean?" Finn looked up at him, confusion filling his bright green eyes. A puppy, that's what he reminds Philby of.

Philby turned to the shelf and pulled out a book, about the exact town that they live in, and the stories about the old schoolhouse. "In ever single rumor about that place, someone had died," Philby said, flipping through the pages through each story, skimming over the deaths.

"Well those people won't be prepared, like me," Finn held out the book proudly, like a little boy showing off a participation plague for soccer or something.

"You're crazy if you want to go in that place," a female voice said from behind them. Volunteer Lady had stood up and walked over. "Finn and Philby, right?"

"How did you know?" Finn turned excitedly to the girl.

"You're in my chemistry class, and Philby, you're running for valedictorian. I go to the same school you do, my name's Willa Angelo."

And thus Volunteer Lady had a name. "Alright, Ms. Volunteer Willa," Finn said giddily. "How do you feel about ghosts?"

"I feel like it's a childish theory."

Finn's face fell for a second, but then he returned to his big, child-like smile. "But you just said we would be crazy if we wanted to go in the old schoolhouse."

"If _you _wanted to go in the old schoolhouse," Philby quickly corrected.

"I don't believe in ghosts, but everyone else would think you were crazy if you went," Willa said. "A lot of people died because of accidents there. Loose floorboards, weak ceilings,-"

"You think those are all just coincidences?" Finn interrupted. "Wouldn't it be great to prove that the place is actually haunted?"

"What I would love to do is prove to both of you that ghosts don't really exist," Willa said, plucking the book out of his hands and tucking it under her arm.

"Exactly!" Finn said, Willa shushing him once again. "You can come _with _us-"

"-With YOU," Philby interrupted.

"-to prove to us that ghosts don't really exist," Finn continued, ignoring Philby. "It would be fun!"

Willa contemplated the thought for a second, pursing her lips and squinting at Finn. It would be a great way to put all those silly ghost rumors to rest. She might even be considered a hero for putting small children's minds at ease. Finally, she nodded. "Fine. I'll come. Just so I can prove that there is no such thing as _ghosts_."

"YAY!" Finn jumped to his feet, and Willa shushed him. "You two can meet Jess, Amanda, and I after school on Friday by the bike rack."

"Woah woah woah. Slow your roll. I never agreed to going anywhere!" Philby put both of his hands up. "You two can have fun dying, I'm going to live 'till graduation."

"You don't honestly believe that the "ghosts" are going to kill you," Willa raised an eyebrow. "Valedictorian candidate Dell Philby believes in ghosts?"

"Yes, I do," Philby stared back at Willa. "And I believe that you two are nuts for going."

"But don't you want to prove Ms. Volunteer Willa wrong?" Finn asked, grabbing Philby's arm. Philby looked down at the boy's hands and yanked his arm away.

"No. She can believe what she wants."

"But imagine proving to the world that ghosts exist. The awards you'll get, your name would go down in history!"

Boy, this kid was convincing. First, he managed to drag Willa into this, and now, he actually made Philby hesitate. Philby looked the boy down, his eager eyes, his fists clasped together excitedly, bouncing on his heels. He glanced over at Willa, crossing her arms and waiting for Philby to give an answer. He looked back at Finn.

"I'll get back to you on that."


	2. Round Up the Gang

"Yeah, it's like they have a death wish or something!"

Maybeck stared at his best friend Philby as he explained the story about Willa and Finn from yesterday. He finally swallowed the french fry that was hanging out of his mouth and plucked another one off his lunch tray and pointing it at Philby. "Dude, you have to take me."

"What?! Why would I want to go? Why would _you _want to go?" Philby asked in surprise.

"Easy," Maybeck said, waving the french fry around like a baton. "The danger. It's exciting! The risk, the adrenaline rush, the stories you get to tell at the end of it all!"

"Maybeck, there IS no end of it all! There are no records where anyone has survived this! Do YOU have a death wish too?!"

Maybeck forcefully bit half of the french fry off and chewed thoughtfully. "We won't die," he said, mouth full of fry.

"Why does every high-schooler think they're invincible?! You all think nothing bad will happen to you!"

"Relax, bro," Maybeck swallowed and popped the other half of the fry into his mouth. "I'll protect you. I'll be your knight in shining armor and you can be my damsel in distress."

"Don't use that metaphor."

Maybeck let out a booming laugh that echoed throughout the cafeteria before flicking a french fry at Philby's forehead. "Dude, aren't you like, Mr. Ghost Man?"

"SECRET Mr. Ghost Man!" Philby hissed in a whisper.

"Still, wouldn't it be epic to be the one that proves to the world that ghosts exist? You'd be famous, bro!"

Maybeck was using the same persuasion tactic that Finn used yesterday. Philby pursed his lips in thought. Maybe, just maybe, if too people think that he could prove it to the world, then MAYBE he should.

"PHILBY! HEY PHILBY!"

Philby's eyes widened, and Maybeck turned around to see none other than Finn Whitman holding a lunch tray with one hand and waving at them with the other.

"It's me! Finn!"

Philby let out a tiny groan behind closed lips as Finn trips. "Ah, AH!" Finn, originally balancing his tray with one hand, now had sent his lunch flying straight towards Maybeck. Maybeck's eyes widened and he put his hands in front of his face defensively.

But the food never hit him.

"HA!" a girl slid in front of them and caught the tray with one hand, snatching food with the other hand and putting it back on the tray at the speed of light. The only thing she missed was the fork, which clattered at her feet. She panted, flipping her blonde hair out of her face and stabilizing the tray. "Got it."

Finn grinned and started applauding for the girl. Maybeck lowered his hands and nodded in approval. "Nice!"

Philby stared up at the girl in awe. She handed Finn the tray and tucked her blonde hair behind her ear, smiling. "You're going to need a new fork, sorry."

"Don't apologize, it's a fork! You saved my food! And that catch was almost inhuman!" Finn was honestly amazed.

"Charlene Turner."

"Finn Whitman! Hey, that athletic-ness could come in handy for today after school."

"What's happening today after school?" Charlene asked.

"Finn, you have to stop inviting strangers to do stuff with you!" Philby scolded the boy.

Finn ignored Philby and continued. "We're going to check out the old haunted schoolhouse!"

"And I'm coming along!" Maybeck raised his hand.

"MAYBECK!" Philby hissed.

"You guys are crazy!" Charlene said, earning a "THANK YOU" from Philby. "Doesn't like, everyone die at that place?"

"We won't! 'Cause we'll be prepared," Finn said, high fiveing Maybeck.

Charlene blinked, contemplating for a second. Her eyes traveled between Philby and Finn. "Where are we meeting?"

"NOT YOU TOO!" Philby threw his arms up in surrender.

"The kid's really convincing," Charlene shrugged.

"Bike racks after school!" Finn pumped his fist in the air. Philby groaned.

"So, Philbo, you comin' or no?" Maybeck turned back to Philby. Philby licked his lips, glaring at Maybeck. Everyone sat in silence, awaiting his answer. Philby sighed and bowed his head in defeat.

"I hate all of you."

"HE'S IN!" Maybeck laughed, and Finn applauded.

Philby raised fist. "Yay..." he muttered wimply.

* * *

Finn sat on top of the bike rack, speaking at the speed of light to the two girls standing in front of him. Amanda and Jess, Philby assumed. How they could understand Finn's rapid-fire speech was beyond Philby's knowledge.

Philby and Maybeck were both walking towards the bike rack when Philby stopped in his tracks and turned around. "I'm not doing this, this is crazy!" How did he even manage to be convinced into going into the haunted schoolhouse with a bunch of STRANGERS?! Maybeck grabbed his wrist and dragged him along.

"You're coming, whither you like it or not, Philbo," Maybeck said, marching them both over to the bike rack. "Hey! Uh...um...F..."

"Finn," Finn finished for Maybeck, smiling, not at all fazed that Maybeck forgot his name. You can't blame him, they barely know each other. "This is Amanda, and Jess." Jess raised her hand casually. Amanda just smiled awkwardly and muttered a 'Hi'.

"Maybeck, and this is Philby. He doesn't want to be here," Maybeck shook both of the girls's hands. Philby shot Maybeck a glare, but couldn't chew him out because Volunteer Willa had started to approach them.

"I can't believe you've convinced me to do this," she moaned. "It'll just be nice to prove to ALL of you that ghosts. Don't. Exist."

"No way, they think ghosts exist?" Charlene Turner said, walking up behind Willa and making her jump a little bit. "I thought you guys just wanted to check it out."

"Maybe we'll see some dead bodies!" Maybeck wiggled his fingers in front of Charlene's face.

"Ewwwww!" she smacked his hands away. "No way, I'm out!"

"Oh, come on, there won't be dead bodies, I promise!" Finn jumped off the bike rack and held his hands together, staring at Charlene pleadingly.

Charlene hesitated. "No gross things. Promise?"

"PROMISE!" Finn threw his hands up in the air. "YAY! Let's GO!"


	3. Entering the School

"Here we are," Finn said, grinning.

The group of strangers all stood in front of a wooden building. Hanging above the door was a sign with the words so smudged they could only make out "Elementary". The sky above them was a dark blue, the sun not exactly setting but about to. There were no ominous clouds, no thunder claps, nothing that you would expect in this situation. Just the clear sky and a gently breeze that pushed Finn's hair out of his bright green eyes. The wind blew a musty smell towards them, from the moss growing up on the walls of the school. There was one window next to the door, but it was completely shattered.

"A ghost must have throw someone through the window," Maybeck said. Philby studied the window and shook his head.

"Look, there is no glass on the ground around the window," he said, making his way to the shattered window. He stuck his head inside and, sure enough, there was glass on the floor. "Someone outside broke into the building."

"Why would someone want to do that though?" Finn asked Philby. He shrugged.

"Maybe because the door is locked," Willa said, tugging on the handle, but to no avail. "The only way to get in is through that window.

"Looks like we're going through the window!" Finn said, running over the window.

"Yo, Finn, hold up a sec," Maybeck stepped in front of him. "There's glass all over the floor in there, you can't just jump in. Go carefully."

Philby stared at Maybeck in surprise.

"WHAT?! Dude, I can be careful if I want," Maybeck said. Philby shook his head and shrugged, putting both hands on the window pane. He looked inside the building, and other than the light from the window, it was completely dark. He couldn't see past five feet in front of him. He let out a deep sigh before pulling himself over the window pane and gently landing, the glass crunching against his sneakers.

One by one, the other seniors followed suit, until all of them were standing in the light of the window, staring out at the dark abyss ahead of them.

"I s-shouldn't have come..."Charlene whispered, shaking. "I'm going!" she turned back to the window but Finn grabbed her arm.

"No! Stay. We'll be fine, trust me."

Charlene sighed, loosening up under his grip. But she was still shaking. "Alright. I'm trusting you, Finn."

"Hey, Finn, we could use those flashlights right about now," Jess said.

"Oh, right!" Finn took enough flashlights for everyone out of his backpack. "I also have a ton of extra batteries-"

"-Thanks to me telling him to pack them," Amanda interjected.

"-so there's no way we'll be left in the dark," Finn finished, handing out the flashlights. Philby turned his on and pointed it out at the darkness. Everyone else turned their's on, and the room was illuminated. You could see fairly far down the main hallway, and there were other hallways branching off of the one that they were in.

"We should also stick together. According to the book, all the people who have died in here split up their group," Finn said.

"Alright, no splitting up. Is that all? I wanna get CRACKIN'!" Maybeck said, bouncing on his heels in excitement. Philby rolled his eyes, but secretly, he was terrified. This place was beyond creepy.

"Alright, then let's g-AH!" Finn screamed

"FINN!" Philby yelled, lunging for him.

Finn's flashlight rolled along the ground before Charlene grabbed it and picked it up. Finn had stepped on a weak floorboard, and had his leg stuck. But all he did was chuckle.

"Already off to a bad start, aren't I?" he laughed. Philby growled.

"You scared me!" he hissed, helping Finn up.

"Glad to know you care," Finn said, taking his flashlight from Charlene.

Willa bent over and shined her flashlight on the floorboard that had snapped. "Look, it was all wet, and old, and there is a ton of termite damage," she pointed out, running a finger along the wood. "Not a ghost. This place isn't haunted!"

"I wouldn't come to a conclusion so fast, Willa," Finn said, now standing in front of the entrance to a classroom. "You might want to check this out."


End file.
